Talk:WataMote Chapter 162/@comment-37874552-20190801164741/@comment-27702860-20190801182945
The series now has three women obsessed with Tomoko and her effect on their worlds: Uchi, Asuka, and Fuka. I do not know yet if Fūka is obsessed with Tomoko. I think she is obsessed with Asuka, or at least the possibility that Asuka "plays" with another girl whom Fūka does not find impressive. Like Uchi from nearly 100 chapters ago, "what" Fūka wants is unknown: does she have a crush on Asuka? is she as Asuka suggested about herself "curious" about "playing like a girl?" or is she just jealous of the mere fact Asuka never made that offer to her. Granted Fūka never asks to fondle/touch/lick/[CENSORED – Ed.] Asuka! All three, to various degrees, seem to be this way because of obscure sexual issues that find cyphers in Tomoko. Tomoko has a moment of wondering whether she really should have been born female, after wondering whether she should NTR (yucch, gag) Shizuku away from her boyfriend. I definitely agree. We can create and destroy too many Walls of Text trying to figure out "what" Tomoko is. She was never really attracted to Shizuka, though she recognizes that she is attractive and even sexy, but at this point she may actually feel something. She previously dismissed her "sexual harrassment" of Yū as basically sexual play. She looked at squeezing/gropping Masaki the same way. Even with Asuka she does not want to go "too far" in a way. Now what does that all mean? Who knows at this point. She just may be curious, she may be discovering that she is actually bisexual, or she will denounce All Men, stop shaving her legs and armpits, and that! – Ed. And more gasoline pours on the fire of the Watamote yuri doujins, without making false promises. '' ''Meanwhile, most of those doujins are simply imaginative and credible elaborations of the narrative and not erotica. I think for the most part that are not basically exploitive cartoon porn. For example, as much as I find Uchi interesting I really do not think she and Tomoko will "get together." I understand a fan wondering what would happen if Uchi did confess to Tomoko. Or what if she actually tried to be a real friend first without all of this self-hatred baggage? For all of the Tomoko X ____ fans, a few things to consider. A major problem with all of the WataGirls is being honest with themselves. Tomoko's entire arc has involved her learning that "being popular" was a fantasy. She has really had no "crush" on any character, even Yū, so we do not know where that is going. While she likes to tease Yū with sexual wordplay and the like, I am not sure she ever discussed such with her. In fact, Yū whispering questions about . . . um . . . "stuff" in her ear may have been a bit of Yū teasing her back! This sort of applies to all of them: Kotomi cannot talk to Tomoki, Masaki has problems talking about herself and initiating relationships, Akari, Yuri, Uchi, blah . . . blah . . . blah. Heck, Sayaka is the only success in that she seems to be in a happy relationship all anime "It's not like I like him, baka!" stereotypes aside. Someone complained on Reddit that Tomoko has not had her period. Aside from demonstrating a singular deficiency in basic human endocrinology, Tomoko is rather aware of it given her slap at Yuri and her teasing of Masaki. In reality, Tomoko's Mom – Ed. would have "had the talk" with her years ago, and this would have come up. Failure to have a menstrual cycle at her age "gets noticed." It is just that though NT freely admit that Tomoko is a human with human bodily functions – some of which may be triggered by long distance running! – they are not interested in being exploitive by depicting any of that. I mean, really. So they avoided the "Tomoko has a bad period" chapter. Soooooooo . . . I think NT do not want to get too explicit with the sexuality of the characters. We get glimpses, of course, but they do not get exploitive. The problem for fans is all questions would be answered if we saw what, say, Uchi fantasizes about. On that long-winded point, Tomoko usually fantasized about boys/"hot guys" and the like inspired by her games, manga, and anime.